Draco the courageous
by Coreyyy
Summary: Sequel to Harry the courageous. More explanations in this sequel, need at least 25 reviews? :


**Draco the ****courageous**

**Pairing**: H/D

**Genre**: Romance

**Rated**: M

**Author**: xxromeoroyaltyxx

_**The sequel to Harry the courageous**_

Harry kissed Draco back passionately and Draco kissed back with lust. Harry pulled back softly, as did Draco.

"Wait, one question, how did your house catch on fire?" Harry asked curiously,

"To be honest, I have no idea, I was resting in the lounge and the next thing I knew the house was on fire," Draco scratched his head, a little confused as well.

"Do you think someone might have done it deliberately? Maybe they had it in for you?" Harry suggested,

"Why me though?" Draco pouted,

"You can be a prick, Draco," Harry raised his eyebrow,

"Oh, right," Draco smirked,

Harry began to walk off,

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him,

"I'm going to find out who wants you dead so badly!" Harry called back out to him,

"I owe you!' Draco called out after him; Draco bit his lip and smiled to himself.

Harry was determined to find out who would want to kill Draco Malfoy. It had to be someone who truly hated him, and was jealous. Harry looked around at students as they walked past, he least expected it to be anyone he knew. Harry decided that maybe he would sleep on it, tonight, he had not even said hello to Ron and Hermione

"Harry?" Hermione waved a hand in front of Harry's face; Ron did not even bother to say hi to Harry, he continued to eat his food and pretend that Harry wasn't there.

"Hello," Harry finally said, away from his thoughts,

"Hi, how are you feeling today?" Hermione asked, grabbing a knife and fork,

"Confused, Draco and I think that someone set his house on fire deliberately,"

Ron moved uncomfortably in his seat,

"You and Malfoy are friends now?" Hermione asked, unsure about the idea,

"Yeah, we haven't really sorted out differences, but we're going to," Harry nodded,

Ron cleared his throat, as he choked on a piece of apple,

When Ron finally spat it out, he said, "You're not seriously considering being friends with that obnoxious git?"

"Ron, don't be mean, I know you two don't get along well but this is just something you'll have to deal with,"

"Wow, this is depressing," Ron, said moodily,

"If you don't like it, that's your problem," Harry sighed, folding his arms,

Ron grunted,

"Be civil, Ron," Hermione sighed,

"Why should I? He's protecting the enemy!"

"I'm not protecting him. I'm being a friend, I'm sick of fighting with him Ron, why are you so concerned about e getting involved with Draco?" Harry asked curiously,

"I'm not! I'm just annoyed that you would put yourself at risk by being friends with that goon! Has he even explained why he's hated you all these years?! He's made your life a misery and now suddenly you're both best friends?" Ron said, feeling frustrated,

Harry blinked, Ron had never been this annoyed with Harry in ages, Harry stared at him blankly.

"Why are you so concerned?" Harry said, "This has nothing to do with you,"

"It concerns me a heap, I thought I was your best friend, but apparently I've been bumped for that slimeball!" Ron said, raising his voice, and standing up,

"He's not a slimeball!" Harry yelled, standing up also, and banging his fists on the table,

Ron glared at Harry; he stormed out of the hall not glancing back at Harry. Harry shaked his head, Harry looked at Hermione for answers but Hermione simply shrugged.

Harry ran out of the hall to catch up with Ron, "Harry?" He heard Hermione call out, but Harry kept running, as he finally caught up with him Harry cornered Ron, Draco got up and ran to find Harry and Ron,

"He's changed, Ron! How could you?" Harry said,

Draco spotted Harry and Ron in the distance, and ran over,

"Harry?" Draco called out,

"Stop!" Ron said, pointing his wand at Draco,

"I'm not scared of you, weasel," Draco rolled his eyes,

"You will be, have you told Harry why you've hated him all these years?"

"I didn't hate him!" Draco yelled, he turned to Harry "I was jealous of you, you were the golden glory of Hogwarts and you were loved, I wasn't. But then after years of pointless hatred, I've stopped being so angry, your life was absolutely perfect, you're perfect, I just wish I could turn back the clock and change things, I truly am sorry," Draco sighed, feeling awful.

Ron was shocked, he never expected Draco Malfoy to be jealous of Harry Potter.

"I hope that made sense," Draco said shyly, scratching his neck,

"It did," Harry smiled,

Harry held out his hands, Draco took them and smiled,

"What the-?" Ron rubbed his eyes, shaking his head with confusion,

"You guys are both gay," Ron asked, with a mad look on his face,

"Do you have a problem weasel?"

"Sure do!" Ron said, pushing them apart, he stood up to Draco.

"Well Harry and I don't care whether you hate the idea or not," Draco folded his arms,

"I DON'T CARE! I WONT STAND FOR THIS! My best friend being gay with someone he's supposedly hated for years! Harry, why? He hasn't changed; he's still the same cold blooded prick he always has been!" Ron fumed,

"He isn't Ron," Harry shaked his head,

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Ron asked,

"Open your fucking eyes! Lucius Malfoy's father has hated Gryffindor's for years and years; can you not see what he's done to Draco? He wants Draco to be extra nasty to us; he's the one who made Draco hate us! SO HE'S THE MONSTER, NOT DRACO!" Harry yelled at him,

"That's preposterous," Ron rolled his eyes,

"So you're defending Lucius, saying that Draco was mean and nasty on his own?"

Ron folded his arms,

"My Father is nothing like me. He hates Gryffindor's. If I didn't hate the Gryffindor's, he would get angry with me. He said if I don't hate them like he said too, he would get Voldemort to give me the dark mark, so I would never be able to form a special bond with you guys," Draco said, showing his arm,

As Ron saw the mark, he stepped back in shock,

"Why was your Father not at home with you that night Ron set your house on fire?" Harry asked,

"Father is always out with Mother down by Knockturn Alley during nightfall. Father never takes me with him, he says he has important duties to attend to, and that doesn't include me," Draco shrugged,

"So you see, my Father is stubborn, and disrespectful. He of course, has a special bond with Voldemort, Father keeps a close eye on the students when he comes to Hogwarts, including you, Harry," Draco looked at him,

"I'm not scared of Voldemort, he's not very good at catching me," Harry chuckled,

"Harry, this is serious, if I've convinced you and Ron enough, I'm going to have to ask for your help," Draco held Harry's hands,

"Okay Draco," Harry nodded, and looked over to where Ron was standing,

"Ron?" Harry asked, but Ron had disappeared,

"Possibly go to sort out his issues," Draco shrugged,

"Harry?" A voice called,

"Over here Hermione!" Harry waved his hand and she came running, she hugged him tightly,

"Uh…Hermione," Harry choked, and tapped her on the shoulder,

"You're kind of killing him Hermione," Draco raised his eyebrow,

Hermione blinked, "Why did he just call me Hermione?"

"I'll explain everything back at the castle," Harry said,

Hermione nodded, "Why are you holding hands?"

"Alright, alright, lets go then," Harry shaked his head,

"See you," Harry said, Draco leaned into kiss Harry,

"Yeah, see you," Draco winked, walking off,

"Okay, what was-" Hermione began to say,

"Relax, I'll tell you," Harry said, pushing her towards the dorms. As they both entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry began to explain to her about Draco and why they were holding hands.

"So…You feel attracted to Draco Malfoy? But of course you know his Father won't approve?" Hermione asked,

"I know that, but he'll just have to live with the fact his son is gay," Harry rolled his eyes,

"I suppose," Hermione nodded,

"So…You understand the whole situation now?" Harry asked, staring into the fire,

"Yeah, so do you think Lucius punishes Draco?" Hermione asked,

"Possibly," Harry nodded,

"But Ron? I never would have thought he was the one to set Draco's house on fire, where is he anyway?" Hermione asked, Harry just shrugged. As they both heard the portrait open, Harry looked to see who it was. Ron showed up, looking terrified.

"V-V-V-V-V-V-V-" Ron stuttered,

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, standing up,

"V-V-Volde-" Ron stuttered again,

"D-d-d-dementors!" Ron pointed at the window, his finger shaking with fear,

"RUN!" Harry said to them both, as he looked out the window, dementors swarmed around it, with Voldemort at the back of them. The three ran towards the Great hall, as Filch saw them running, he held Mrs Norris close, but as he saw the dementors, he held the doors.

"SHUT THE DOORS!" Harry yelled as the three of them barged in. Filch shut the doors with Harry, Harry turned around to see a bunch of confused faces.

"Voldemorts here!" Harry panicked,

The students stood up, running around the room screaming,

"SILENCE!" Mcgonagall shouted, as loud as she possibly could,

The door rattled violently, the students hugged each other for safety. Draco looked over at Harry,

Harry just shrugged, as the door gave another loud thump the students flinched.

Harry and Draco both stood at the doors together, Hermione joining in, Ron used a plate as a shield and shook like mad. Harry rolled his eyes but kept out his wand, as did Draco.

As the doors rattled even more violently, Ron flinched, and as did everybody else. Hermione stood her guard, the doors suddenly opened and in came the dementors, swarming around the room, desperate for souls.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry, Draco, and Hermione each yelled at the dementors, Ron shook his plate in front of him as a dementor roamed around him. Harry shook his head in worry at Ron, and yelled the spell as loud as he could, the dementor vanished.

The dementors were gone, no one was hurt, and Draco stood up to Voldemort, holding out his wand.

Voldemort just laughed, "Malfoy, you think you can beat me?"

"You'll pay, for what you did to me, and everyone else," Draco said, his cheeks flushing red with anger, and his whole body was shaking as he faced Voldemort alone.

"You w-wont hurt him anymore," Draco stuttered,

Voldemorts eyes shifted towards Harry, and then back at Draco.

Voldemort moved over to Harry, and circled around him,

"Stay away from him, I've warned you once," Draco, said, pointing his wand directly at Voldemort,

As Voldemort tried to grasp Harry, Draco fought for him, Voldemort tried to get inside Harry and take control of his soul, but Draco pushed Harry back and guarded him for his life.

Draco whispered a spell in parsel tongue, and pointed it at Voldemort, who surprisingly fell on the floor into a pile of dust. Draco blinked with surprise; he looked down at his arm and saw that the dark mark had disappeared. Harry hoped this was the end of Voldemort, but it was likely that it wasn't.

As an owl flew in, and perched itself on the Gryffindor table holding a letter, Draco opened up the letter and read it allowed.

_We are sad to inform you, that your father has been sent to Azkaban prison for at least four years, he has been a Death eater undercover with Voldemort for the past ten weeks. He won't be getting a hold of you any time soon. _

Harry and Draco jumped up and down with happiness, hugging each other and laughing. Harry kissed Draco softly, and hugged him tightly.

"Harry…" Draco choked,

"Oh right, sorry," Harry chuckled, loosening his grasp on Draco,

Ron put down his plate, and sighed, walking over to the both of them,

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Malfoy, I really had no idea," Ron shrugged, and hung his head in shame,

"No matter, it's over now, at least you know," Draco said, shaking Ron's hand,

Harry and Draco spent the whole night together after that, Harry and Draco had never been so in love before like they were at that very moment.

"I love you," Draco said, looking into the green-eyed boy,

"I love you too," Harry smiled, looking back into the icy grey eyes that he once hated,

**Reviewsss? **

**At least 20 would be gooood. **


End file.
